Nuestra loca forma de conocernos
by Kris Lunar
Summary: A cuenta del trabajo de sus padres, Nozomi se mudaba continuamente. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente y Nozomi tuvo que cuidar de ellos perdiendo así todo el curso. Cuando Nozomi cumplió 17 años, volvió a Japón para terminar sus estudios. ¿Nozomi tendrá un curso tranquilo? o ¿abra muchas locuras por medio? solo el tiempo lo dirá... NozoKoto, NicoMaki, RinPana.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor**

Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo, lo siento si tengo fallos de ortografía, todo comentario y ayuda son bien recibidos.

Solo pienso escribir NozoKoto ya que es mi OTP. Pero si queréis que escriba sobre otra pareja lo hare. Espero que os guste. (=^_^=)

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Pov Nozomi

 ***Sueño***

Se encuentran una hermosa chica peli gris cenizo con una coleta ladeada pero esta solo cogía una porción de su cabello, besando a una chica de peli azul oscuro.

 ***Fin del sueño***

Me levante sobre saltada, haciendo que me caiga de la cama.

\- Auch, porque he tenido un sueño como ese- dije en voz alta.

El solo recordarlo hace que se oprima mi corazón, será mejor que no piense en eso. Hoy es mi primer día de clases, a cuenta de el accidente que sufrieron mis padres el año pasado, así que perdí todo el curso.

Tuve que estar cuidando de ellos, pero eso no me molesta, al menos se pudieron recuperar, pero no cambian, están tan metidos en sus trabajos que casi no pasan tiempo en casa.

A parte de que a cuenta de sus trabajos nos mudábamos muy seguido…

Así fue como decidí volver a Japón y terminar mis estudios allí, la única condición que me pusieron mis padres es que ellos decidirían en donde estudiaría, la verdad que no me molestaba ellos se preocupan por mi bienestar.

Me levanto del suelo y miro la hora las 7:30, debería ponerme en marcha ya, mientras me ducho no paro de pensar en esa chica de pelo gris cenizo, no le pude ver bien la cara pero si pude distinguir que tenia los ojos color ámbar, es hermosa…

Ah, por favor Nozomi reacciona, solo a sido un sueño nada mas, no puede ser real, ya veras que cuando vayas al instituto se te olvidara.

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo mi ropa favorita, que consiste en un pantalón vaquero negro con rayas blancas, unas deportivas moradas y negras, una camisa corta a rayas, morada y blanca y una sudadera azul con un lobo en la espalda.

Cojo mis cascos negros y grises y me los coloco en el cuello, la verdad es que son muy cómodos porque no tienen cable ya que van conectados al teléfono por bluetooth.

Después de haber desayunado, haberme lavado los dientes y haberme cepillado el pelo, me hago mis características coletas ya que mi pelo es muy largo y ha veces puede llegar a ser molesto.

Miro la hora en mi teléfono 8:26, mierda ya es muy tarde espero llegar a tiempo ya que las clases empiezan a las 8:30, pensaba mientras cogía las llaves de casa y las metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón junto con el teléfono.

Cojo mi mochila a toda prisa y salgo disparada hacia el instituto.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran ¿verdad?- dijo para después echarme a reír.

 ***Unos minutos después***

Uf, menos mal que mi casa no queda lejos de el instituto, solo esta a unos minutos.

-Hola Tojo-san, ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- dijo una voz detrás de mi, sacándome de mis pensamientos y instintivamente me di la vuelta.

-Siento llegar tarde directora Minami-san- dijo con arrepentimiento mientras hacia una inclinación.

-Nozomi-chan no pasa nada, a parte puedes dejar las formalidades conmigo- me dijo con una sonrisa, esto es muy raro.

-Esta bien Sra. Minami, ¿me podrías decir donde queda el aula? ya que ayer cuando estuve no me lo dijo por favor- dije mientras me tocaba la nuca con nervios.

-Claro- dijo para después agarrarme de la manga y arrastrarme.

Me pregunto si este día se puede poner peor.

-Ya llegamos Nozomi-chan-dijo, para después soltarme, tocar la puerta y agarrarme de los hombros, para después arrastrarme dentro del aula.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando, los alumnos sorprendidos, entre ellos una peli negra con dos coletas a los lados y una peli naranja con el pelo corto que me miraban mas que sorprendidas, estaban asombradas.

Una rubia con una coleta, una peli naranja con una coleta ladeada pero esta solo cogía una parte de su cabello corto y una peli azul oscuro con el pelo suelto, esta última me recuerda a la de mi sueño…

A parte me miraban como si me quisieran atravesar con una lanza. Solo llevo aquí un minuto y ya me quieren ver muerta, pero que se creerán estas, si se creen que me van hacer la vida imposible se equivocan.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa socarrona y mi mejor mirada desafiante, esa que según mi madre parezco un lobo preparándose para atacar a su presa, siempre me dice que parezco a un lobo y su típica frase de:"Ara, ara, mi pequeña lobita"

La verdad cuando se pone en ese plan, no hay quien la pare.

Pase de las tres chicas que me quieren ver muerta, a dos que me miraban con curiosidad y una que me miraba intensamente, la ultima es igual a la de mi sueño…

Hermosa pensé y sonreí, ella vio mi sonrisa y se sonrojo, a parto la mirada, ese geste se me hizo adorable y mi sonrisa se agrando.

Las dos chicas que me miraban con curiosidad le preguntaron a la chica de mi sueño, creo que las escuche llamarla Kotori.

Bueno pues una de esas chicas, es pelirroja se ve muy tsundere XD y la otra es peli castaña parece muy tímida.

Va a ser un curso muy interesante.

-Bueno Nozomi-chan, si necesitas ayuda o algo, estaré en el despacho- dijo la directora Minami mientras me sonreía con sinceridad y me miraba con una mirada como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante, para después soltarme y acto seguido salir de aula.

Yo solo suspire, me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, mientras que los alumnos parecían que se le iban a caer la mandíbula y el profesor parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Y todo esto tenia que pasar un mismo día, volvía suspirar y mire al profesor que estaba en shock, tan poco es pa tanto lo que paso.

-Como parece, que el profesor se quedo en shock, me presentare soy Tojo, Tojo Nozomi, un gusto- dije con una sonrisa y hice una exagerada reverencia en plan broma.

Minutos después casi toda el aula estallo en risas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, realmente no pensaba seguir con esta historia pero después de leer las reviews de las dos personas que las dejaron, me dieron las ganas y la inspiración de continuarla.

Os lo agradezco mucho a ambos.

Intentare actualizarla lo mas seguido posible, pero si no puedo será por culpa del instituto.

Mucha gracias a todos por tomaros el tiempo por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 2: Empiezan los problemas

Después de que casi toda el aula dejara de reír, el profesor me dirigió una sonrisa y me mando sentarme en uno de los pupitres que estaba junto a la ventana.

Una vez que ya me había sentado, el profesor comenzó a seguir dando la clase, cuando estaba comenzando a prestar atención una bola de papel cayo sobre mi pupitre.

Me gire para ver quien me la había lanzado, y me sorprendí al descubrir que era la peli negra de dos coletas, haciéndome gestos para que la abriera mientras que su compañera que era la peli naranja con el pelo corto me miraba con admiración.

Mire otra vez la bola de papel que había caído en mi pupitre y la abrí, en ella había una frase que ponía, "Te esperamos para ir a la siguiente clase juntas, para que nos conozcamos mas Tojo-san"

Sonreí y rápidamente escribí mi respuesta para después volver a tirar la bola de papel antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta.

Cuando la leyeron, me miraron entusiasmadas y yo les dedique una sonrisa, antes de volver a poner atención a la clase.

Cuando termino la clase, casi todos los alumnos salieron disparados a la siguiente, por algún motivo que desconozco todavía.

Estaba apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta, cuando veo que las que me querían ver muerta querían golpear a la peli negra y la peli naranja, mientras que la peli castaña, peli roja y peli gris cenizo las decían que se detuvieran.

-Hey ustedes tres que creéis que vais hacer- dijo mientras me pongo delante de la peli negra y la peli naranja.

-No es de tu incumbencia Tojo- dijo con voz amenazante la peli azul oscuro.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia ya que ellas dos son mis amigas, pitufo- dije con voz desafiante.

Vi como trataban de no reírse la peli castaña, la peli gris cenizo y la peli roja. Son un trió de diosas mientras que las que me quieren ver muertas son un trió de perros callejeros.

-Como te atreves a decir le eso a Umi, peli morada- dijo la peli naranja con coleta ladeada echa un furia.

Asique la peli azul oscuro se llama Umi interesante, esta información me la guardo.

-Tranquilízate, pelo de calabaza tampoco es para tanto sabes- dije con un toque burlón mientras parece que le sale humo de las orejas.

Veo como casi no pueden aguantar la risa el trió de diosas, si ellas están saliendo con el trió de perros callejeros, sobre todo la peli gris cenizo voy a tener mas de un problema, pero voy a intentar enamorarla como ella hizo conmigo cuando la vi por primera vez.

-Te vas a enterar, nueva- dijo la rubia para después intentar darme un golpe, fracasando en el intento cuando se lo pare, y la cojo de la muñeca retorciéndosela.

No me gusta la violencia pero ha veces no queda remedio.

Esas clases de defensa personal realmente dieron sus frutos, llamare mas tarde a mis padres para agradecérselo.

-Buen intento pero no di clases de defensa personal por nada sabes- dije levantando una ceja mientras la soltaba.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos chicas, nos volveremos a ver otra vez Tojo- dijo el pitufo pero pase olímpicamente de ella.

Vi como se marchaban, las tontas, mientras que detrás de ellas se fueron el trió de diosas.

Antes de salir totalmente de la clase la peli gris cenizo se me quedo mirando intensamente como si tratara de saber que pasaba por mi cabeza, después se giro y se fue detrás de las otras dos diosas.

Hay, esa chica ya me tiene totalmente loca y eso que solo la e visto hoy.

-Eso a sido asombroso Tojo-san Nya- dijo la peli naranja con el pelo corto.

-No ha sido nada, pero llamarme Nozomi ya que no os conozco demasiado pero ya os considero mis amigas como les dije antes a esas tres- dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Yazawa Nico, un gusto Nozomi-chan- dijo entusiasmada.

-Y, yo soy Hoshizora Rin, un gusto Nozomi-chan, Nya- dijo con un tono de voz feliz.

-Un gusto en conoceros Nico-chi y Rin-chan, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase antes de que nos castiguen por llegar tarde- dijo con un poco de prisa.

-Claro- dijeron ambas, antes de salir corriendo a la siguiente clase.

 ***Unas hora mas tarde***

Ya habían terminado las clases y me estaba dirigiendo para mi casa.

Nico-Chi y Rin-Chan, me dijeron como se llamaban el trió de perros callejeros y el trió de diosas como las nombre.

En el trió de perros: la peli azul oscuro es Umi Sonada, la rubia es Eli Ayase, y la peli naranja con una coleta ladeada es Honoka Kousaka.

En el trió de diosas: la peli castaña es Hanayo Koizumi de la cual esta enamorada Rin-Chan pero sale con la calabaza Kousaka, la peli roja es Maki Nishikino de la cual esta enamorada Nico-Chan pero sale con el limón Ayase y por ultimo esta Kotori Minami de la cual me e enamorado pero sale con el pitufo Sonada y además es hija de la directora del instituto la cual me tiene mucha confianza extrañamente.

Todo lo que ha pasado hoy la verdad es muy raro, pero creo que las cosas van a ser más raras de ahora en adelante.

La verdad que si alguien me dijera que me pasaría todo esto, no le hubiera creído en absoluto. Quiero saber por que la directora Minami tiene tanta confianza conmigo se lo preguntare mañana.

Ya estoy enfrente de mi casa… bueno si a esto se le puede llamar casa porque en vez de una casa es una maldita mansión.

La verdad que no me falta de nada ya que mis padres tienen unos buenos trabajos, mi padre es dueño de una importante empresa mundial y es millonario y mi madre es una actriz famosa también millonaria.

Pero el dinero no me importa en absoluto, lo que me importa es que mis padres estén conmigo, pero eso no va a poder ser por sus trabajos ya que tiene que estar viajando continuamente.

Mañana sera otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Kotori esta celosa?

Hola chicos y chicas, siento la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas. Intentare subir los capítulos mas seguidos. Espero que os guste.

Voy caminando al instituto tranquilamente, cuando escucho a alguien llorando en la entrada del instituto. No era otra que Maki Nishikino ¿que le habrá pasado a esta dulce chica, para que este llorando?

Me acerco donde ella y la toco el hombro, ella se da la vuelta y me mira. Parece sorprendida, para después apartar la mirada. Aun así tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Hey, que hace una linda chica como tu llorando así, deberías estar alegre y no llorando, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dije dulcemente mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-Esto…yo…- dice tartamudeando y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres, solo quiero ayudar- dije mientras le soltaba las mejillas.

Ella agarra, la manga de mi sudadera blanca y me mira a los ojos, como si buscara algo.

-No te vayas por favor, Tojo-dice entrecortadamente y tan roja como su pelo.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, pero ven, sígueme, te voy a enseñar algo- dijo sonriéndole.

-Bien- dice mas animada mientras que se engancha de mi brazo derecho.

Entramos en el instituto y en ves de ir a la entrada principal, la llevo al patio trasero, donde hay un montón de arboles de cerezos en flor. Sigo caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una zona del muro que tenia un camino cubierto por hojas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dice curiosa.

-Ya lo veras- dijo con un toque de misterio.

Cuando avanzamos ese camino con hojas, llegamos a mi lugar secreto, lo descubrí ayer antes de irme para mi casa.

Es un campo cubierto con un montón de flores, hay margaritas, amapolas, lirios, rosas y claveles y jazmines. De diferentes colores y tamaños, en el centro hay un viejo pero robusto cerezo en flor.

Ninguna ventana del instituto puede ver este hermoso lugar. Aquí es donde voy en los recreos, ya que nadie viene por esta zona, además este lugar tiene un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te parece, te gusta?- dijo mirando a mi acompañante.

-Es hermoso- dice sonriendo y totalmente animada.

_Me alegra que te guste y que estas ya bien, ya que una preciosa chica no debería pasar su tiempo triste, si no con alegría y felicidad- le dijo para después soltarme de su agarre u coger una rosa blanca.

-Tojo gracias por todo- dice mientras observa el lugar.

Después de coger la rosa me acerco donde ella y se la coloco en la oreja derecha, después de quitarle las espinas. Ella es unos centímetros mas baja que yo.

-No es nada, me puedes llamar Nozomi si quieres- miro a Maki, para después extender mi mano, ella se vuelve a agarra a mi brazo y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Nozomi –chan me puedes llamar Maki- me lo dijo mientras estaba apoyada en mi hombro.

-Muy bien Maki-chan, nos tenemos que dirigir a clase o llegaremos tarde- la dijo para después acariciar su cabeza con mi mano libre.

-Este bien- me dice tranquila.

 ***Unos minutos después***

Estamos ya en la puerta de clase, cuando siento que aprieta mi brazo, miro a Maki que esta nerviosa.

-Te puedo contar porque estaba llorando, en el recreo, donde estábamos antes- me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Es algo relacionado con tu novia Ayase, cierto- dijo para después abrazarla para calmarla.

-S-Si- dice entre lágrimas, mientras me devuelve el abrazo para después apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Maki, no permitiré que Ayase o alguien te haga daño- dije con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias Nozomi-chan- dice mas calmada, acomodándose mejor en mi pecho.

-De nada, Maki- dijo suavemente.

-Ahora entremos- dijo intentando se pararme, pero Maki no me dejaba.

-Puedo sentarme a tu lado Nozomi-chan- dice un poco sonrojada mirando a otro lado.

-Si nos deja la profesora Krena, por mi no hay problema- dijo mirándola y acariciando sus mejilla.

-En serio, vamos- dice animada, para después agarrarme el brazo izquierdo y arrastrándome dentro de la clase.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando, la profesora Krena no estaba, en su lugar esta la directora Minami, que me miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa, Ayase me miraba con una mirada asesina, Rin y Nico me miraban sorprendidas y los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

Había una mirada que me mira intensamente, mire en su dirección y vi a Kotori que parecía enfadada, Maki se dio cuenta de que me miraba Kotori y que yo estaba embobada mirándola.

-Gracias por acompañarme, mi príncipe de dorada armadura- dijo Maki, par después darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me he quedado sin palabras… Parece que Ayase le sale humo de la cabeza, Rin estaba que no se lo creía lo que pasaba y Nico esta aun peor, Kotori esta mas enfadada que antes y la directora solo se reía. Los demás estaban con la mandíbula por en el suelo.

-Ay, Nozomi-can eres un caso especial-dijo la directora Minami para después abrazarme.

No puedo respirar…

-Siempre llegando tarde, ¿Qué voy hacer para que llegues pronto algún día?- dice para después soltarme.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, a lo que no podía contestar. Miro a Maki y ella sonríe, que se supone que esta pensando.

-Directora Minami, si no es una molestia, yo podría ocuparme de que no llegue tarde- dice Maki mirando de reojo a Kotori.

Una vez recuperado el bendito aire, me quedo muda. En donde me he metido yo ahora.

¡Eso ni en broma! En todo caso la acompaño **yo** por las mañanas- dijo Kotori celosa.

-Pero ninguna de ustedes vive cerca de Tojo- dice Hanayo tímidamente.

-Vives en la misma dirección que Nozomi-chan ¿No Hanayo?-dice sonriendo la directora Minami.

-S-Si- dice tartamudeando Hanayo.

-Si, Tojo quiere puedo acompañarla, para que no llegue tarde- dice sonriendo.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pues te espero, en la salida, Tojo- dice Hanayo y Honoka me mira cabreada.

Me senté en mi asiento y Maki se puso a mi lado. Me pase la hora pensando en donde me había metido yo ahora.

 ***Unas horas después***

Era la hora del recreo y estaba con Nico y Rin. Me dedique a animarlas para que al meno hablaran un poco con Maki y Hanayo.

Pero se pusieron rojas como tomates a la mención del tema.

Les pregunte porque las querían golpear el trió de perros, me dijeron que empezaron a golpearlas desde primero de la ESO y no solo a ellas si no a otros compañeros.

Así que son unas matonas, pero entonces ¿Por qué salen con ellas el trió de diosas…? No lo entiendo.

Me reuní con Maki, me conto que lo que le paso con Ayase, no puedo creer que intentara golpearla por ayudar a uno de nuestros compañeros de clase. La trata como un objeto y no como una persona.

Camine con Maki, hasta donde estaba Nico sentada mirando el cielo.

-Nicochi, alguien quiere hablar contigo- dije para apartarme aun lado y revelar a Maki.

Nico se nos quedo mirándonos a las dos sorprendidas.

-Hola, Nico, me gustaría hablar y pasar el rato contigo, si no te molesta- dice Maki sonrojada.

-P-Por mi no hay problema-dice Nico tartamudeando y sonrojada como un tomate.

-Bueno os dejo he quedado con Rin- dijo sonriéndolas.

Mi trabajo ya esta hecho, ahora me dirijo a la entrada donde se encuentra Rin.

-Nozomi-chan, empecemos las practicas de Biología nya- dice animada.

-Claro-dijo animada.

 ***Horas mas tarde…***

Ya se porque la directora Minami tiene tanta confianza conmigo, es amiga de mi madre desde que eran pequeñas.

Estaba llegando a la puerta principal, cuando me agarran de la capucha y me arrastran hasta una clase vacía.

-¡¿Pero que?!- dijo sobresaltada, llevo un día de locos.

-Tojo, te puedes dar la vuelta- dijo una voz que se me hacia conocida.

Me gire lentamente hasta toparme con unos ojos color ámbar y pelo gris cenizo.

-Mi-Minami, que es lo que quieres- dijo tartamudeando, se esta sonrojando bastante.

-Yo… Solo quería estar contigo Nozomi-chan- dice abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mí pecho.

Tengo el corazón que me va a mil por hora.

-Kotori… puedes mirarme a los ojos- dije suavemente y ella obedeció.

-Eres realmente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera- dijo mientras me voy acercando a su rostro poco a poco, hasta el punto que nuestras respiraciones se juntan.

-Nozomi…- susurra colocando sus brazos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

Nuestros labios rozándose, nuestras miradas puestas una sobre la otra.

-Hija, ¿Dónde estas?- nos separamos de golpe sonrojadas, al darnos cuentas de lo que íbamos a hacer y al escuchar a Sra. Minami.

-Me-Me tengo que ir- dice apresuradamente para después irse.

Que acaba de pasar, eso estuvo cerca, me pongo la mano en el corazón. Es mejor que me vaya a la entrada.

Estuve hablando animadamente con Hanayo, hasta que llegue a mi casa.

Me llego un mensaje de mi madre, que decía que tenía una sorpresa en cas.

Voy abriendo la puerta lentamente hasta que veo…

¡No puede ser!

Gracias a todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo esta historia, me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Si queréis que en el siguiente capitulo, responda a vuestros comentarios me lo decís.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos y chicas, lo siento por no actualizar pero tenia un bloqueo creativo y estuve reaciendo este capitulo un monton de veces.

Capitulo 4: Rota

Cierro la puerta y veo un paquete en el mueble de la entrada, no es muy grande pero viene con una nota.

"Un pequeño regalo de Minami, tu madre me digo que escribes canciones y cantas, la idea de dejártelo aquí asido suya, me dio las llevas incluso. Espero que en un futuro no muy lejano te pueda oír cantar, besos"

Perturbador, es la única palabra que encuentro para esto, aun así lo abro, hay una hermosa libreta negra con notas musicales de colores.

Sonrió y lo dejo en el mueble por ahora.

*Al lunes siguiente*

Oigo como tocan a la puerta y voy ha abrir, veo a Hanayo con una sonrisa me apuro y cojo las llaves cerrando la puerta.

-Nozomi-chan buenos días- dice feliz.

-Buenos días, Hanayo- digo bostezando.

-Jajá, lo tuyo no es madrugar- dice y yo niego con la cabeza.

El resto del camino estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, aparte de hacerla reír.

Una vez en clase la profesor de Biología se me queda mirando sorprendido.

-Es bueno ver que llegas pronto- me sonríe, yo ruedo los ojos.

La clase trascurre normal, toco el timbre hace rato y el siguiente profesor no ha venido así que hay guardia.

La clase se ha convertido en un campo de batalla parecida a la de los Call Of Duty o los Battelfield.

Posan dos manos con fuerza en mi pupitre, se tarta nada mas y nada menos que Ayase.

-Tojo, no creas que me he olvidado de aquella vez- dice amenazante.

\- Ayase, a este paso voy a pensar que te has enamorado de mi- dijo pícaramente y veo como se sonroja.

-Y si fuera así que harías-dice con un tono de voz mas dulce y mirándome fijamente, vale eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Se puede saber que dices Eli- grita el pitufo Sonada, Ayase solo retrocede pero no aparta la mirada.

Esto cada vez más se parece un Harem sacado de algún anime.

-Nada- dice para después alegarse, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Ya valí madres, que va ser lo siguiente que aparezca la directora Minami y me haga cantar en público.

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece la directora Minami, estoy ya es un puto cachondo la verdad.

-Nozomi-chan podrías cantar por favor- dice y todos se me que dan mirando.

-Pero no hay música-digo intentando líbrame de esta, pero parece que me a leído los pensamientos.

-Por eso no hay ningún problema- me sonríe con una amplia sonrías que me da hasta miedo.

Me resigno y ella pone la música.

Lo supimos desde nuestro encuentro

Desde el comienzo todo fue atracción

mi adn hoy me está diciendo

que eras tú a quien yo buscaba, amor

una fórmula matemática

mandamientos tontos y sin lógica

el destino me prueba, me quiere enseñar

el sueño que quiero en verdad

toma, toma que entre tus manos ya nuestro destino está

Coro: No te preocupes

esto ya no ha sido una coincidencia

tan diferentes baby

nuestro destino vamos a encontrar

desde que el mundo fue creado sigo (sigo)

hasta los siglos que son infinitos (sigo, sigo yeah)

en cada vida yo

te daría mi amor

eternamente estará (DNA)

nuestro destino vamos a encontrar x2

sólo quiero tu amor, un verdadero amor

no me dejes, no te alejes

dependiente tú me vuelves

es mi adn que te anhela sin porqué

el destino así lo quiso

como amantes somos

no me puedo controlar

si es que yo te empiezo a mirar

a veces miedo me da que hasta me cuesta tanto ya respirar

a esto le llaman amor del bueno, un amor de verdad (oh yeah)

mi corazón late más rápido al verte pasar

Coro: no retrocedas

nuestro destino vamos a encontrar

no te arrepientas baby

por siempre, por siempre, por siempre

por siempre mi amor estará

Coro2: Ya No te preocupes

ya no es una coincidencia

tan diferentes baby

nuestro destino vamos a encontrar (DNA)

La la la la la, la la la la la

nuestro destino vamos a encontrar (DNA)

Una vez acabada la música miro por la ventana, el aula ha quedado en un silencio absoluto, para después estallar en aplausos y vitoreas.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y veo a Rin y a Nico con una enorme sonrisa, yo sonrió de vuelta. El resto de los periodos os los podéis imaginar.

Kotori me ha estado evitando todo el día si me ve se da la vuelta y se va. Creo que lo de besarme na mas fue un impulso y ahora me quiere evitar a toda costa.

Me duele el pecho de solo pensar que realmente solo lo hizo por curiosidad.

Con ese pensamiento me dirijo a la puerta y sorpresa.

La veo besando a Sonada aunque no me extraña por que es su novia.

Siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos dentro de mi pecho. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi lugar secreto.

Empiezo a golpear el árbol sin descanso, hasta hacerme sangrar, en eso escucho unos pasos, pero yo sigo golpeando cada vez mas fuerte.

Por mi cabeza pasan el dolor, impotencia, rabia y otras muchas otras cosas más.

Me tocan el hombro y me paro de freno, lentamente la adrenalina se esta yendo y el dolor se hace presente, miro mis manos enteras cubiertas de sangre.

El árbol y el suelo también, miro a la persona detrás de mí y es Maki que mira mis heridas con horror.

Sin una palabra me arrastra hasta la enfermería, en el camino nos vieron Hanayo, Nico y Rin que vinieron también.

Me vendaron totalmente las manos, mi cara estaba tapada con mi flequillo, cuando levante las cabeza rebele mis ojos se verían vacios y sin brillo.

No dije nada, las palabras sobraban, todas me acompañaron a casa y pasaron un rato conmigo dentro, me hicieron ponerme de mejor humor.

Kotori si esto es lo que querías lo has conseguido, me has roto el corazón de un modo que no puedo di llegar a explicar porque ni yo lo entiendo.

Espero que os halla gustado y hasta el próximo, que espero no tardar tanto en subir.

Os he dejado una encuesta en mi perfil para que decidáis quien quereis que cuente su punto de vista.


End file.
